


A Cycle of Love and Sacrifice

by blueskies_88



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Sailor Moon R Movie - Fandom, Senchatunes, sailormoonost
Genre: Piano, another ramble, drabble?, inspired by Senchatunes, sailormoonr, something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskies_88/pseuds/blueskies_88
Summary: “How the melody shifts, becoming that lovely higher-pitched version where they all live to love another day…”This was inspired by Senchatunes’ arrangement:Sailor Moon R Movie OST - Moon Revenge (Piano Arrangement).I just love how it reflects that battle and ending, and it makes me wish I had heard the original song, Moon Revenge, from the film sooner. Please consider checking out herchannelandsocials.She’s such a sweet person and does amazing work contributing to the Sailor Moon fandom. She inspires me to write again, and I have gained a wonderful friend and Moonie along the way. Love you, Sen.Sidenote: I am considering creating an introspective story out of this rambling on the inner Sailors and Moon’s (tragic) relationship with Mask, but I just wanted to put this up first. Feel free to use this as a writing prompt or check out Sen’s music for more inspiration.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Cycle of Love and Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know if I missed a trigger warning. No judgements. Stay safe.

_**A Cycle of Love and Sacrifice** _

Searching for that hope and light to save everyone. The strong notes of duty, bold and solid.

Then the same story told over and over again of their lives, the tragedy they have faced and can't seem to escape from. Born out of that deep sense of duty and the necessity to keep each other safe, to keep their loved ones safe.

Their duty as guardians to protect and defend ultimately leading to their continual sacrifice for each other in this repetitive narrative. Their individual stories adding to the mix, almost frantically searching for a solution, determined to both save the world and each other.

How the melody shifts, becoming that lovely higher-pitched version where they all live to love another day, until they almost lose Usagi at the end.

But it was the kindness and compassion she showed even to her enemy that brought her back and brought Fiore peace.


End file.
